marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultimateporygon12/Orin in UMvC3
Orin is one of the characters in the human version of Angry Birds. Information Energetic, athletic, and has a love for candy, Orin takes on the world with her knowledge in weaponry. Her name came from the Japanese word orenji meaning orange. After Black gets missing, Orin goes to the park where Black went. She saw the portal, thinking that Black is an idiot to go inside the portal. She followered him into the MvC universe. Fighting Style Unlike Frank West and Chuck Greene, Orin has the knowledge in using weaponry and adapting items into weapons. Being energetic and athletic, she learned different styles of martial arts and wrestling. Although she can't combine items, she has advanced her skills in adapting many items into weapons. Health: 960,000 Appearance She wears an orange jacket, with a black shirt inside, orange pants, and orange athletic shoes. She always carry a brown bag on her back. Sometimes, she sticks a lollipop in her mouth. She is based on the Orange Bird. (see picture) Quotes Intro - 'Orin comes in with her grapple gun. "I'll show you the meaning of awesome!" "You're just jealous because I'm a girl." (To Frank West) "There could be only one expert here..." Frank West: "Rebecca?! No, it can't be her..." (To Amaterasu) "Hey there, puppy! You want some candy?" (To all villains except Firebrand) "I am going to kill you!" (To Firebrand) "And I thought it wasn't King's henchmen." Firebrand: "Ga gyi ga gyi ga gi gya!" (I thought girls were supposed to be damsels?) (In DLC Costume): "Don't worry, I've covered wars!" Other DLC concepts: To Adam(TheGamerDudeGuy): "Eesh. Did someone called the health inspector?" To Vile(TheGamerDudeGuy): "Hey look, it's Bobba Fett!" Vile: "Don't you dare mock me, human!" To Black(mine): "Thank goodness I found you!" Black: "Don't be so competent, Orin..." '''Victory - '''Orin is seen unwrapping a candy, eats it, then leaves. "You say I eat too much candy? Please..." "Heh. You're too weak, to defeat me." (To Frank West): "You could never understand..." (To Firebrand): "Your creepier than those horror movies I used to watch..." (To Black): "Me, compentent?! Have you lost your eggs? '''X-Factor - '"Bring it!" '''Death: Light attack - Dear god... Time Over - I was so close!! Assist: Calling In - You got this... After Assist - You're welcome! Replacing Fallen Partners: One Down - "I'll handle this!" Last Man Standing - "I'm taking over!" Taunt - '''Orin points the opponent with her Golden Baseball Bat, then puts it back. "See this? It's a living legend." "Come on. Are you serious?" Attacks '''Normal Commands: Baseball Bat - Orin uses her infamous Golden Baseball Bat. She uses it in her normal attacks. Standing Drop Kick - A mid-air command normal. Specials: Object Throw - Orin throws random items to the opponent in an arc. These items includes a book, a remote, a gun's magazine, and a brush. Perfect Weapons - Orin uses one of her weapons. *'Light - '''A plunger or a mop for rapid-jabs. Can be used in mid-air. *'Medium - Pulls out and swings an axe or her baseball bat that cause a wallbounce. *'''Heavy - '''Pulls out a sledgehammer or a giant axe and swings it downwards, causing a groun bounce and hit OTG. Can be used after an Air Combo. (Note: Perfect Weapons randomly uses these weapons, so don't get confused.) Elbow Drop - A mid-air attack. Can be used after an Air Combo. Sucker Ball - Orin drops a soccer ball and kicks it to the opponent. Similar to Mega Man's Mega Ball in MvC, that it ricochets on walls. Reverse Cartwheel - Orin does a cartwheel, but in reverse. Can be used in Air Combo startup. Grappler Gun - Orin uses her grappler gun, and fires in different angles. Can be used before a combo. '''Hyper Combos: Homerun Hit - "Here's the pitch!" Orin readies her baseball bat, and hits the opponent hard. "Strike one!" The first hit causes a wallbounce, "Strike two!" the second causes another wallbounce, "Strike three! You're out!" and the final hit is a normal hit. (Lv. 1) Perfect Match - "Here we go!" Orin, sticking her lollipop in her mouth, readies her baseball bat. If it hits, she let's loose all of her weapons from her Perfect Weapons. "A perfect match!" She finishes it with her giant axe or chainsaw. (Lv. 1) Cleanup on Aisle 12 - "This is more like it! Whoooo!" Orin wears her helmet, rushes with a shopping cart, and rides on it, hitting the opponent. As the name would implie, this takes 12 hits. Can OTG.(Lv. 1) Assists: Object Throw - Shot Type/Cleanup on Aisle 12 Sucker Ball - Shot Type/Cleanup on Aisle 12 Perfect Weapons (Light version) - Close-Combat/Cleanup on Aisle 12 Color Alternate Color 1 - Default Color 2 - Red (red variant) Color 3 - Black (black variant) Color 4 - Green (green variant) Color 5 - White (white variant) Alternate - Frank West Costume (Halloween) Writer's Notes Sorry guys this took so long. I'm being distracted by the Internet, again. So, this is just 2 of 9 of the original characters I have. I'll be making some more. Suggestions and comments!! (P.S. My grammar is bad... T_T) Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts